Lelouch: My Prince
by FrozenBloodRose
Summary: Okay everybody, this is my first story on this account, I have a quizlla as well, my username's ItachisBoo for those of you who don't know, this is a Lelouch lemon from Code Geass let me know if you like it or not and I'm not sure if the pics work on here


Okay everybody, this is my first story on this account, I have a quizlla as well, my username's ItachisBoo for those of you who don't know, this is a Lelouch lemon from Code Geass let me know if you like it or not and I'm not sure if the pics work on here or not I hope they do if they dont just copy and paste them to see the outfits and what you look like and stuff

_Lelouch: **My Prince**_

a href"s275./albums/jj315/MrsHitsugaya/?actionview¤telfenbikini.jpg" target"blank"img src"i275./albums/jj315/MrsHitsugaya/elfenbikini.jpg" border"0" alt"Photobucket"/a

Name: Yasu Omurasaki (calm butterfly)

Age: immortal like C.C

Looks: light purple hair and dark purple eyes

Alias: Butterfly Princess

Queen of the Elevens

Outfit: a href"s275./albums/jj315/MrsHitsugaya/?actionview¤tAyamiHarp.jpg" target"blank"img src"i275./albums/jj315/MrsHitsugaya/AyamiHarp.jpg" border"0" alt"Photobucket"/a

Story start/ Yasu's Pov

Dream Start

You couldn't breathe. You were locked inside of a capsule with a strange fluid all around you. Your eyes were bearly open as your hair floated upwards in the substance. You heard a beeping noise, your mouth and nose was covered. Your eyes slowly turned over to the other capsule to see C.C in the same condition you where in. a href"s275./albums/jj315/MrsHitsugaya/?actionview¤tcc.jpg" target"blank"img src"i275./albums/jj315/MrsHitsugaya/cc.jpg" border"0" alt"Photobucket"/a

the doctor's where talking about something when suddenly the water started to drain out. You weren't floating anymore, your toes gently hit the ground as the water drained out as the capsule door opened. Your body felt heavy, you fell out of the capsule on the floor as C.C fell next to you. You laid there looking up at the ceiling, your hair sticking to you. The doctors hovered over you. The bright light faded as it was replaced with darkness.

Dream End

You quickly opened your eyes with a gasp as you looked up at the dark ceiling. Your purple hair scattered messily over the pillow as your red dress hung over the edge of the bed. You were on top of the covers as you set up and looked around. Just then the door opened asa href"s275./albums/jj315/MrsHitsugaya/?actionview¤tLelouch-CodeGeass1-1.png" target"blank"img src"i275./albums/jj315/MrsHitsugaya/Lelouch-CodeGeass1-1.png" border"0" alt"Photobucket"/a

a boy with bright purple eyes and short messy black hair walked in turning on the light. He looked at you surprised to see that you where still awake. "Oh I'm sorry, did I wake you?" he asked smiling. You blinked slowly then said, "NO, you didn't," he walked over to you and gently stroked your hair. You smiled softly and hugged him. "Lelouch," you whispered. He sat next to you then said, "Yes?" you rested your head on his chest and slowly closed your eyes. He held you close, "You had that dream again didn't you?" you nodded slowly. "It's okay now. I'm here," he said gently massaging your back. "Yes," you whispered. He chuckled, "Did you miss me?" he said gently kissing you on the forehead. You looked up at him then leaned up some and gave him a kiss. He gently kissed back while slipping off your dress. "Lelo-mmm!" you said as he playfully slammed you down on the bed with a laugh. You looked up at him as he looked down at you with a smile. He brushed your bangs out of your face and started to kiss down your neck leaving a small hickey on your neck. He gently slid his hand up and down your fragile shoulders and sides as you tossed your dress off of the bed as you wrapped your arms around his neck pulling him close. You moaned as he licked the side of your neck, "Lelouch." You whispered. He chuckled then wrapped his arms around your lower back pulling you closer to him. You ripped his shirt open and tossed it across the room as you laced your fingers in his silky hair as he left butterfly kisses down from your neck to your chest. You whimpered slightly as he blew cold air over your nipple. You shivered as he sucked on it while he gently trailed his hand down to your womanhood and gently stroked it. You moaned and arched your back as your wetness soaked through your panties as he flicked his tongue across it as he switched from your left nipple to your right one. "L-Lelouch!"

"Shh, not so loud." He said smiling and continuing to suck. You bit down on your bottom lip as he pulled your panties off and tossed them across the room. He pulled away from you then stripped down to his boxers as he lifted your legs up and tossed them over his shoulders as he lowered his mouth over you womanhood. You blushed and looked down at him, he smirked, "L-

LELOU-UH!!" you screamed as he slid his tongue over your opening. "Lelouch," you whispered. He chuckled as he slipped his tounge inside of you slurping up your juices. You started to gasp for air as he slipped a finger in. You bit down roughly on your bottom lip "gasp/moan Lelouch," you started to toss your head from side to side. He smiled as he pulled up, "I don't want you to cum yet okay?" you looked at him as a thin coat of sweat covered your body, a soft blush on your cheeks and your eyes half open. "Uh-hm," you said sitting up pushing Lelouch back ripping off his boxers. He smiled as your head hovered over his member. He gently stroked your hair, "Yasu, you don't have to do this if you don't-gasp oh," you took his member in your mouth and sucked hard to be rewarded with his moans of pleasure. You looked up and saw how his chest heaved up and down as a small coat of sweat covered his body. His eyes were closed and his head was tossed back in pleasure. You sucked harder as he started to shiver slightly lacing his fingers through your hair gently tugging at it. His member twitched, he quickly looked down at you with widened eyes, "YASU!" he gasped as his hot seed shot inside your mouth. You gasped as you quickly pulled up looking at him with widened eyes as his seed spilled out of your mouth. You blinked slowly as he looked at you. He smirked as his breathing returned to normal. He leaned closer and licked his seed off of your face. You giggled as you kissed him. He laid you down and hovered over you, "You ready?"

"I've been ready," he positioned himself then slammed it hard inside of you. You moaned as he pushed all of himself inside of you. Once you adjusted to his size he started to slid in and out of you. "Lelouch," you whispered as he picked up the pace. "Faster," he did as you said and started going faster. "How fast groan do you want me to go?"

"gasp/pant as fast and as pant hard as you gasp CAN!" he smirked as he picked up the pace. He started to go as fast and as hard as he could. The headband started to hitting the wall as yours and Lelouch's screams of pleasure echoed throughout the room. The pleasure was too much. "YASU!"

"LELOUCH!" you felt your peek near as did he. "Lelouch, I'm s-so close,"

"Same here,"

"L-LELOUCH!" you screamed as you both hit your climaxes. He collapsed on top of you as you both tried to catch your breath. Once his breathing was normal he pulled out of you and laid next o you. He pulled your now half-unconscious form closer to him as he pulled the cover over both of you and fell asleep. "Yasu," he whispered. You bearly opened an eye to look at him. "Yes?" you whispered. "I love you," you smiled with a soft giggle. "I love you too, Lelouch," with that you both fell asleep.


End file.
